The First And Last Time
by Cindre
Summary: Sasuke's been following Genma around. Genma catches said stalkee. Slash.


Series: Naruto  
Title: The First And Last Time  
Written: 23 July 2006  
Rating: PG-15  
Pairing: Genma/Sasuke  
Words: 1,495  
Warnings: Lime, Almost sexual situations...  
Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
Summary: Sasuke's been following Genma around. Genma catches said stalkee.  
Author's Notes: This fic is completely stupid. Mostly because it was a passing interest. I started writing it about three weeks ago and then I stopped midway, and I lost my feeling for the pairing but I wanted to finish it. It was intended to be a NC-17, but ended up being PG-15 (for a small not even really sexual scene in the beginning..) instead. Mostly, it just sucks, and I don't like it. Maybe you will. I don't know what's up with the title either. It'd be best to just. Not question it. ..; 

It had been about a month since he had decided to pursue Genma. He had first met Genma during the chuunin exam. He hadn't even noticed that he was the examiner, but when he was standing in front of four sand ninja - two of which were doubtless jounin level ninja or above, Sasuke was sure - and Genma appeared in front of him to protect him, something deep inside him was triggered. Genma was willing to give his life for Sasuke, and he didn't even know him. Sasuke wanted to know him.

A short while after that incident, Sasuke had nonchalantly started following the jounin while he made trips through Konoha, gathering groceries and running other random errands. If the jounin had noticed him, he hadn't done anything about it. Sasuke would have followed him on his missions, too. But he decided that someone, even if it wasn't Genma, would notice that he was gone and might do a little investigating themselves. He didn't want that. He didn't want anyone to know his secret.

Sasuke was intensely, shamelessly attracted to this man.

One day, as Sasuke was following him, Genma turned a street corner into an alley. He was moving at a rather fast pace, so Sasuke figured that he was just taking a shortcut to wherever he was going. Sasuke turned the corner and ran smack into a stationary Genma, who grabbed Sasuke's wrists so that he couldn't run away. Sasuke gasped and looked up at the older man.

"I didn't think I'd ever have to experience the feeling of being followed in my own village."

Genma's voice was steady and calm and it made chills run all over Sasuke and settle in the base of his spine. He wanted more of that feeling, but he thought that Genma was probably expecting him to say something, what with the intense stare that he was burning into him.

But there was one problem with that. With the combination of Genma's face, his firm grip on Sasuke's wrists, almost enough to bruise (that thought made Sasuke shudder with arousal; he so desired to be marked by Genma), and just being this physically close to Genma - it all left Sasuke barely capable of standing, much less speaking.

So instead Sasuke just stood there, eyes wide, and after a few seconds he started shaking slightly as if Genma had shot him an intent to kill.

This only lasted about a half a minute. Genma had thoroughly assessed the situation by then.

Sasuke regained control at the same time that Genma released his hands. He jumped back a step and reformed his cool and in-control stature. He had to come up with an excuse, fast.

"You've been following me for a while." Genma chewed on his ever-present senbon. "Do you care to explain yourself?"

Sasuke shifted, averting his gaze. So far he wasn't in that much trouble.

"No. Not really."

Genma stuffed his hands in his pockets and studied the boy carefully, waiting a few seconds before speaking again.

"I suggest you do it anyway."

Sasuke had only needed that short amount of time to think up a good excuse. He turned around, stubbornly refusing to look at the probing jounin.

"I wanted you to train me."

"That sounds flimsy to me."

"I'm **not** lying." Sasuke's voice was angry.

Genma narrowed his eyes, knowing better. He walked up behind Sasuke and squatted, reaching around Sasuke's waist to lay his hand flat on the boy's belly, removing his other hand from his pocket and sneaking it up to Sasuke's neck while he moved the other hand down, slowly, until he was rubbing the boy's crotch.

"Then what's this?"

Sasuke was frozen. All he could do was breathe, and even that was becoming difficult.

Genma instantly regretted his decision to provoke Sasuke. The boy acted like he was having some sort of mental breakdown; his breathing was increasing rapidly and the rest of his body seemed to be completely immobile. It was a good thing he had already planned to take him home to investigate further. It felt strange to admit that his curiosity was piqued.

Genma touched two fingers to the back of Sasuke's neck and instantly the boy fell forward, unconscious. Wrapping his arms around him, he decided to make the trip back to his house as fast as possible. If anyone saw them he would have some awkward explaining to do. But if he couldn't make it home without anyone seeing him, what kind of ninja would he be? He smirked and repositioned Sasuke over his shoulder, hopping to the top of the building he was next to.

Making his way along the building rooftops was a piece of cake. Even breaking into his own house through the back window was easy, he thought. Once he was inside, he turned his lights on dim, and sat Sasuke down on his bed, getting a good look at him for the first time.

Genma's eyes took in everything. His hair was silky for a boy's, making him resist the urge to touch it. Sasuke's face looked troubled, even when he was asleep. It was his mouth. It was always drawn into a tight line, if not a frown or a scowl. His neck, with the curse seal, looked oddly fragile. So did the rest of the boy's small body. His stomach could barely be seen underneath a scrunched up shirt; it was smooth and creamy and rose and fell with Sasuke's even breaths. He stopped at that point because Sasuke was starting to wake up.

He peered down at Sasuke as his eyelids fluttered, and couldn't help smiling when Sasuke's eyes immediately found their way to him and gave him a wild, scared, and helpless look. Sasuke shrunk back against the wall that the bed was set against, his expression suddenly turning angry.

"What did you do to me?!"

"I made you lose consciousness and then I brought you here. It seems to me that the discussion we are about to have would be ill-suited for public places."

Sasuke's eyebrows lifted, though his expression remained serious.

"There's nothing to discuss," he moved to the edge of the bed and stood up, turning toward the door.

"I'd like to discuss that hard-on you had going back there."

Sasuke stopped, lowering his head. His voice turned angry again.

"Stop playing with me. You know why we get those."

"Mm. Well. Let me rephrase that. I'd like to discuss what you intended to do with that hard-on."

Sasuke spun around, showing off an angry blush. He walked up to Genma and stared up at him, his words seething and burning like acid.

"Nothing! I can't _do_ anything. Didn't I tell you to stop playing with me? I'm not a toy! I refuse to be used for your amusement, Shiranui-**san**. If you think this is funny, I'm prepared to put my fist in your face right now!"

Genma didn't smile. Instead he put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and got down on his knees in front of the genin.

"Why are you so upset? I wasn't making fun of you. Rather, I would like to know why it is that you like me this way. You're the first one in a very long time..."

Softened and relieved, Sasuke fell against Genma and buried his face in the older man's shoulder. He suddenly felt like he had just done a billion years of training without any rest, and at the same time, he felt completely renewed.

"I'm sorry. I was just scared that you wouldn't allow me to be around you. You saved my life during the chuunin exam. You care about me even though we don't even know each other. I've been thinking about why you would do something like that. The more I think about it...the stronger I feel about you. But I haven't found the answer yet. Can you tell me?"

They sat for a few seconds and Genma wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

"You're a part of something that I love dearly, Sasuke-kun. You are important to me. I had to protect you. I have to protect the things I love. Though it isn't what you are thinking...it isn't on a romantic level. But, if it will make you happy, I can give you one time."

Sasuke understood him. He didn't feel rejected, but embraced, and a bit glad - though, he didn't know why he felt that way. He wasn't sad that Genma wasn't going to commit to him, but instead he was happy that Genma had said he loved him. Everything after that just seemed pointless. He didn't need anything else.

"It's okay. I don't need it."

Sasuke pulled away from the older man and smiled, kissing his lips briefly. Genma studied him, but he could see no trace of unhappiness. Sasuke walked to the door and opened it, pausing for a moment before closing it behind him.

"Thank you, Shiranui-san."


End file.
